Old Flock, Meet New Flock
by WingsRock72
Summary: I know this may seen like another Max got kicked out of the flock story but its better. plzz read, first story. Max was kicked out of the flock because of false reasons, Now Max has a new and better and more powerful flock and boyfriend. what happens when the flock shows back up begging for forgivness? come find out and see. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**HEYY! Umm…this is my first story so plzz do bare with me…& if I don't up date for awhile plzz don't be mad at me ,It will most likely be b/c I don't have a computer to get on. But here ya'll go, hope ya'll like the story. J**

**_Old Flock, Meet New Flock_**

I woke up to the sun shining through the crack of the curtins, There was a arm drapped around my waist, I turned around to see a dark mess of hair and a handsome chiseled face, I leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek and whispered wake up sleepy head into his ear. My eyes met electric blue eyes, Now your all probably wondering what happened to Fang…Well lets have a little stroll down memory lane.

_(Flash-back)_

I was leaning up against the wall of the cave, When Angel walked up and said Max we need to talk to you, Yea, what is it? I asked. There was silence for a few minutes, Until Iggy spoke up and said We don't want you here anymore . What?! Why? I asked. Because you keep leading us to them and we want to settle down and be normal and your always bossing us around, So we want u to leave, My sweet Nudge said in a harsh tone. I could already feel myself starting to choke up on tears, Fang I said as I was turning around to look at him, Do you want me to leave to? I asked. The next words that he said to me crushed me. He laughed a cold hearted laugh, Do you honestly think I loved you?! Because if you did then you are stupider then I thought you where! I could never love a back stabbing bitch like you! I'm done with you, So leave and never come back, Fang said. My sadness was replaced with rage, I started to see red all over and I started to shake with anger. Ok, Fine you all want me to leave?! I will, but you know what I won't be there to save your sorry little pathetic asses any more, By that time I was yelling. YOU ALL WILL REGRET THIS! YOU'LL REGRET THIS! I jumped off the cliff and flew super speed. And from that day forward I hated the flock and didn't give a Fuck about those un-grateful basterds.

(End of Flash-Back)

Soon after that I met Shadow and My new flock

Ok so there's me, I'm seventeen, brown hair with natural blonde high-lights and the tips of my hair blood red. Pretty good tan skin, I have chocolate brown eyes, that look like melted chocolate, but it all really depends on what kinda mood I'm in. My powers are- I can Fly 900 miles an hour, I control all the elements, Create force fields, breath under-water and can read minds and control them, like a certin back-stabber I know, but much, much, much more powerful. My wings are originally light brown with specks of brown on them, but over the years I have discovered that I can change the appearance of my wings.

There's Shadow, He's seventeen, black floppy hair that falls into his eyes, Olive colored skin (like Fangs) electric blue eyes, His powers are- Force fields, Invisibility, super strong, and can make illusions. His wings are black with blue splotches on them.

There's Dazzle, but we call her De or Dee-Dee. She has light brown curly hair with purple eyes. She has milk white skin, Her powers are- she can talk really fast (Faster than a back stabber I know), Change her cloths, and shoot fire outta her hands. Her wings are purple and the bottom of the feathers are white.

Then there's Dez, He has blondish-reddish shaggy hair, He has a good tan, His eyes are a light kinda mossy green. His powers are- making bombs outta any thing, and hearing really good and he controls water. His wings are blue with green splashes on them. He's also our cook.

Then there's Ice, He has white floppy hair and the tips are dark blue. He has a golden tan, his eyes are a really pale light blue but when ever he is angry they are a really dark blue. His powers are- shooting Ice out of his hand and talking telepathically. His wings are a light pale blue with dark blue splashes on them.

Then there's Fire, He has dark red floppy hair with dark blue tips. He has a pretty good tan, his eyes are a light red but they are a really dark red when he's really angry. His powers are- shooting fire outta his hands and electrocution. His wings are dark red with splotches of blue on them. Oh, and yes him and Ice are twins.

And last but no least my baby, Violet…She has black hair pin straight hair. She has a cute little tan, Her eyes are a pretty dark violet color. Her powers are-Talking to animals, floating in mid-air and cloning someone. Her wings are dark violet with black splashes on them.

And here I am laying in bed with by handsome and sexy boyfriend. He leaned over and pecked me on the lips and said good morning beautiful. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. Come on sleepy head lets go get some breakfast before they eat it all. So we got outta bed and bounded down the stairs, when we got to the kitchen everyone was already shoving food into their mouths. I grabbed a plate and started pilling food onto my plate, I sat down and started shoveling food into my mouth. The doors bell rang when I was almost done eating. Dazzle jumped up and said I'll get it! She got up and disappeared through the kitchen door way that leads to the front door. A few minutes later I hear Dazzle yell Max there are some people here to see you and they say they know you! I get up from my seat at the table and go to the front door. And what I saw next enraged me.

**Cliffy! Ooohhhh! I hoped you all liked it. I'll be trying to up-date when ever I can. Review! Review! Review! Plzzzz! Until next time my peeps. BYYEEE! **


	2. Old Flock, Meet New Flock Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Heyy Peeps! I'm back! I'm trying to up-date as much as possible while I have a computer right now. I got 5 reviews so far and thanks for them. Any who, Here's the next chapter, Hope y'all like it! J**

_(Max Pov)_

The Flock…That's who was standing at the door.

What are y'all doin here I spat out. Angel was the one who spoke up, Max we need you back please come back! Please…

So y'all think y'all can come walking up to my door and beg for me to come back and I will?! I said enraged. Please, Let us explain Nudge whispered as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Fine, go to the living room, don't go any where ells, I said as I crossed my arms. I moved aside to let them in side, The living room is on right I said as I let them in side. I watched as They disappeared through the living door way. My flock was probably still in the kitchen or they where up in their rooms one, Eh it doesn't matter. Hey, Every one in the living room now! I shouted so they could hear me. As I walking to the living room I heard six pairs of feet raceing down the stairs. I was standing in the middle of the living room when Shadow came running in. Max babe what is it? Are you ok? He asked. Yes I'm ok, Every thing is fine I just need you and the rest of the flock to come in the living room. Just as I said that the rest of my flock came running in, They stood at the door way in their fighting stances. I chuckled lightly under my breath, Guy every things fine we have company here. As soon as I said that they noticed that we did have company. Maxie Violet said tugging on my sleeve, who are those people she asked. Sweets I said as I looked down at her, That's the Old Flock I said. When I said that I saw the Old Flock wince out of the corner of my eye. That's the Flock you told us about Ice asked stepping forward. Yes it is I said, Why are they here He asked in a harsh tone, while his eyes already turning Dark blue. Ice I said, Its ok. By that time the Old Flock had looked up. Alright, I said as I clapped my hands, Lets introduce our selves. State your name, How old you are, Powers, something you like to do, Something you miss and something you love. Ok,

Iggy you can start. My names Iggy, I'm seventeen, I really don't have any powers I guess, I have super hearing, and can feel colors even though I'm blind. I like to cook and I miss having a leader he said as he looked in my general direction, and I love bombs. Angel I said.

My name is Angel, I'm eleven, my powers are, I can read peoples minds and breath under water, I like flying, I miss having a leader and I love total. Nudge I said

My name is Nudge, I'm fourteen, My powers are, I can hack things, and talk super fast, I like shopping, I miss having a leader and I love cloths. Gazzy I said.

I'm Gazzy/ Gasman, I'm thirteen, My powers are, I can make bombs and make gas, I like making bombs, I miss having a leader and I love making bombs. Fang I said.

Fang, Seventeen, Ivisibility ,blending in with objects, Flying, Having a leader, and I love…things.

Ok, Now my Flock, I'm Max, I'm seventeen, I like playing X box and whooping Fires butt on Black Ops, I miss my Mom and Ella, and I love My Flock and Shadow and cookies. I said as I looked at my flock and Shadow. Shadow leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I'm Shadow, I'm Seventeen, I can go invisible, create force fields, I'm supper strong and I can create illusions, I like hanging out with my family, I miss nothing, and I love Max, He said looking down at me, I leaned up and lightly pecked him on the lips.

I'm Dazzle, I'm fifteen ,I can talk really, really , really fast and I can change my cloths, I like shopping, miss nothing, I love Fire. (Oh yea, guess I forgot to say that those two are together).

I'm Ice, I'm sixteen ,I can talk telepathically and shoot ice out of my hand, I like my music, I miss nothing, and I love beating my twin brother Fire up, he said smirking.

I'm Dez, I'm seventeen ,I can make bombs outta anything, I can hear really, really, really good, and I control water, I like making bombs, I miss nothing, I love cooking.

I'm Fire, I'm sixteen, My powers are, I can control fire and electrocute, I like flying, I miss nothing, and I love setting my twin on fire, he said smirking just like his brother.

I'm Violet, I'm four years old she said holding up four fingers, my powers are, I can talk to animals, float in mid-air and clone someone, I like playing with my Barbie's, I miss nothing, I love my Maxie she said, when she was done she buried her face in the crook of my neck. Alright, Now since we're done introducing ourselves, What do y'all want I said in a harsh tone. Max we want you to come back, we're so sorry! We made a mistake, please come back with us! Angel said with tears in her eyes. Why should I come back with y'all?! Y'all where the ones that kicked me out of my own flock for crying out loud! I shouted, I gave Violet to Shadow and then I stood up, You where the ones that broke my heart and told me that you didn't want me any more! That you hated me! Do you know how much that crush my heart of course you don't you little bitch! By that point I was screaming and I'm pretty sure my eyes where black beause I was so pissed off .Fang stood up after I called Angel a bitch, That's enough! he yelled. You need to stop this right now he said, She said she was sorry! He yelled in my face. Just because she said sorry doesn't change the fact she kicked me out of my own damn flock! I yelled right back in his face. She's only eleven! You don't need to call her a bitch! He screamed in my face. That's it, I screamed in anger, I punched Fang in the face, he went flying back and crashed into the wall. He jump up and started swinging, and swung at my face and him my cheek bone. I push him off of me and started throwing fire at him, somehow he managed to dodge all of them, He went invisible and ended behind me, he punched me in the back of the head then pushed me on the floor. I got up in a flash, by this point I was super pissed, My hair was on fire, My eyes were red and my hand where on fire, I charged at Fang and punched him in the face and sent a round house kick to his chest. While we where fighting both flock where fighting one another. Then suddenly I felt a blow on my chest, I went flying back and hit my head on the edge of the coffee table and then I fell into darkness.

**Cliffy again! MUHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHA! I just love giving cliffs'! I hope y'all liked the chapter. Oh, and y'all see that button at the bottom of the page that says review? Well I need you to click on it and review. Ok? Good. R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW! Plzzz! Oh, & if you have any ideas then the write it in with your review or PM me. Until next time my peeps! BYYYEEE!**

** ~WingsRock~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy my peeps! I'm back again! Any who next chapters up, hope you all like it.**

_(Shadow Pov)_

I looked over to find Max laying unconscious on the floor, With Fang standing over her looking worried. Max! I shouted I rushed over and got down on my knees and cradled her head to my chest. What the fuck did you do to her I yelled at him. Nothing, I just round house kicked her and she went flying back and hit her head on the coffee table he said. By that time everybody had stopped fighting and came to look at what was goin on. MAXIE! Violet yelled as she came running over with her short little legs. Violet buried her head in Max's stomach and started sobbing, Violet sweetie I said, she looked up at me, She's goin to be ok. She just needs to heal ok sweetie? Violet nodded her head at went over to Dazzel who picked her up. I picked Max up and laid her on the couch, Ice, can you go a blanket for me I asked. sure he replied, Now what the fuck did you do to my Max I said looking at Fang, I already told you I sent a round house kick to her chest, she went flying back and she hit her head on the coffee table he said his voice riseing. Why the hell did you do that dumb ass I yelled, I don't know, Maybe because we where fighting and she was being a bitch he yelled right back at me. Nobody calls my Max a bitch, Nobody, I launched myself at him and started pounding his face in.

_( Max Pov)_

I woke up to the sound of Violet screaming stop, I sat up quickly and looked around, I looked at the scene before me and I saw my baby Violet screaming stop and Shadow on top of Fang repeatedly punching his face. I quickly got up and started trying to pull Shadow off of Fang, That didn't work, Finally I got Pissed, STOP I yelled. Shadow stopped in mid punch and turned around to look at me. Now what the hell do you two think your doin I asked putting my hands on my hips, Max he called you a bitch ad I got mad and started pounding his face Shadow said. I chuckled and kissed him on the lips he put his hand on my hip and my arms wrapped around his neck. MAXIE! Violet screamed, I bent down and opened my arms, Hey sweets I said. Maxie I thought you were hurt really badly She said burring her head in the crook of my neck, I chuckled lightly Sweets nothing can hurt me I said as I scooped her up in my arms and stood up. I looked around at my flock and the old flock, they all had a couple of brusies and a couple of bleeding noses and they I relised Fang was still on the floor, I looked over him and saw he had a broken nose and a black eye, Dez I said, go help him clean up. Dez went over a helped Fang up and took him into the kitchen to clean him up. Alright, report I said to my flock, I'm ok just a couple of bruises here and there Fire said, Same here Dazzle said, A couple of bruises and a black eye Ice said, I'm ok Maxie Violet said still in my arms, just a couple of bruises Dez said comeing back into the living room with Fang trailing behind him, same here Shadow said comeing up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. You all can stay here for tonight I said looking at the old flock, but do not go on the third or fourth floor, the guest rooms are on the second floor , I'll show you I said. You all can go off and get cleaned up and do whatever y'all wanna do, BUT..No bombs in the house, In the back yard I said looking pointedly at Dez and Fire. Now shoo, I said shooing them off. I looked down at a sleeping Violet in my arms, I smiled softly and looked at Shadow who was looking at me with a smile on his face, Will you take her to her room and lay her down while I go and show them to there rooms I asked looking at him smiling, Sure babe any thing for you he said smileing, I handed Violet to him and watched him disappear through the door way to take her to her room. Follow me I said to the old flock. I walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button, The doors slid open and I stepped in, the old flock followed asuit , I pressed the number two, a couple of minutes later the doors slid open we stepped out of the elevator and into the hall way, I opened the first door on the left, Nudge, Angel you two can share this room. I went to one down the hall from the room Nudge and Angel are sharing, Gazzy you can have this room,I went to the room across the hall and opened the door, Iggy You can have this room, I went all the way down the end of the hall way and opened the door, Fang you can have this room, dinner will be soon be down at eight I said, as I went to turned around to leave I felt a hand grab my wrist, I looked at Fang, Thank you for letting us stay here tonight and I'm sorry for what happened earlier he said looking into my eyes, I nodded my head and wiggled my wrist out of his grasps and walk out the door shutting it behind me.

This is goin to be a long and very awkward night I thought

** Heyy my peeps! I hope you all like the chapter, I really didn't know how to end it but oh well. If you have any ideas for this story then plzz PM me. Review, Review, Review plzz. Until next time, BYEEE my wonderful ppls!**

** ~WingsRock~**


	4. Authors Note- PLZ READ VERY IMPORTANT!

**Authors note-**** PLZ READ VERY VERY IMPORTANT!**

_**Heyy Everybody! I was thinking whether or not to continue this story or not . so tell me what you all think and really on depends on if you all want me to continue this story but if not then I will either quit it or give it for adoption, but it all depends, and the reason I am saying all of this I because I have only gotten 8 reviews for this story so far, so I really don't know whether or not to continue this story, but plzz to tell me whether or not to continue this story, but there is only like two ways to really keep me from quitting this story is if you all want me to continue or you all can get some friends to read my story and review. But thank you for reviewing those of you that have reviewed for this story. So you all just let me know whether or not to continue this story. Thanks for reading, until next time. BYYEE!**_

** ~WingsRock~**


	5. Mommy and Daddy

**Chapter 4**

**Hey every one! I have decided to continue this story, I have had ALOT of words of encouragement & I thank you all for that too. J Ummm, there has been one person that hurt my feelings about what they said, "This is stupid at least use proper English" now that really hurt and the person that had said that was a guest & I just wanna let you know that if this story is so stupid to you then you don't have to read it and if you don't like it then oh fucking well but this is my first story and I am only human and I'm not perfect and if you don't have anything nice to say then keep your fucking mouth shut. This is my story and I will do as I please with my own damn story so you know what don't read the story! But any who, Thank you all for the words of encouragement and here is the next chapter, ENJOY!**

_**(Max Pov)**_

That night at dinner was very awkward, Fang kept staring at me while Shadow was glaring at him. After dinner Shadow and I went up to our room Shadow took his shirt and jeans off while I put on some shorts and one of Shadows T-shirts on. I walked over to the bed and crawled over to Shadow and got under the covers with him, Once I was under the covers I snuggled into his side and went to sleep.

The next morning,I woke up to the sound of yelling and things breaking, I threw the covers off of me and flew down stairs to see what was going on. I saw Angel on top of my baby Violet punching and slapping her in the face, Now this enraged me, I started seeing red all over. I stormed over to where Angel and Violet was and grabbed a hand full of Angels hair and threw her off of my baby. Angel let out a loud cry as she crashed into the wall. What the hell where you doing I yelled. Angel looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, She taunted me Max, She said that you didn't love me anymore, that you love her more then you ever loved me, and that you hated me and she was your baby now, and then I just snapped Angel cried. I looked at Angel with a cold hard stare and said, Every thing she said was true and that still gives you no right to do what you did I said with venom seeping through my voice, and with that I scooped up Violet into my arms and left a sobbing Angel and a shocked old flock in the living room.

I took Violet to the kitchen to clean up her face,I looked and Violet and said, Sweets I'm so sorry she hurt you baby I whispered as I hugged her to me, She pulled back and said Maxie its ok, I'm just glad you where there she said burring her head into the crook of my neck. I love you mommy she whispered, I gasped in shock because she had never called me mommy before, But I quickly got over my shock and hugged her back and whispered I love you to baby back to her. I picked her up and went to find Shadow to tell him what she had just called me. I soon found Shadow in the living room glaring at Fang and with Fang glaring back at him. Shadow baby, You will never guess what Violet called me I said enthusiastically with Violet still on my hip. Shadow looked up at me form his spot on the couch, What did she call you he asked. She called me MOMMY! I screamed excitedly, Shadow looked at me with wide eyes and got up from the couch and said she called you mommy, she's never called you mommy before he said as he came over to stand in front of me.

I know I said still sounding excited, Mommy I wanna go to Daddy Violet said looking up at me. She looked at Shadow and said Daddy I want you to hold me now she said while she opened her arms and waited for him to pick her up out of my arms. Shadow Smiled at me and then looked down at Violet still smiling, Shadow quickly scooped her up and spun her around in his arms, Daddy stop violet said giggling. Shadow stopped and hugged Violet to his chest I went over and wrapped my arms around the both of them. I pulled back and looked around, I saw my flock and the old flock now standing in the living room. I looked at my flock, Every one Violet just called Shadow and I Mommy and Daddy I said smiling. My flock began chattering happily amongst themselves about what I had just told them. I went over to Shadow and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him on the lips and kissed Violet in the forehead. Violet is my baby now and I love her more then Angel I thought. Angel must have been reading my mind at the time because she burst into tears. Fang picked her up and comforted her the best he could. Shadow and I took a seat on the couch and the rest of the flock followed a suit, the old flock sat on the other couch and we just sat there in silence. Iggy finally broke the silence, Max can we stay here for a little while longer he asked. I looked at Shadow to she what he thought he just looked at me and nodded his head yes. I look back at the old flock and my eyes settled on Iggy, Yes Iggy you all can stay here for a little bit longer I said, But I said raising a finger There better be no more drama or fighting while you are all staying here.

**Alright that's a wrap peeps! I really didn't know how to end it so I ended it right there. I need IDEAS, I need them, I'm running out of IDEAS, so if you have any at all please to post it in your review or PM me please. IDEAS PPL! IDEAS! Oh and REVIEW and let me know what you all think. Ok, So REVIEW and IDEAS. Thanks a lot, Until next time my lovelies! BYEE! :D**

** ~WingsRock~**


	6. AN I know, I'm sorry but plzz read

**Heyy guys! I know another authors note. I hate them as much as the rest of you do. Well I want to do a vote real quick before I go on with the story, Ok well I wanted to know whether or not you all wanted to be Fax or Shax. so which ever one gets the most votes wins and that who Max will end up with. and also another thing before I go, I was thinking of Shadow preposing to Max and Max being pregnate or Shadow and Max getting captured by a school that wasn't destroyed and the old flock and the new flock go to rescue them and while escaping Shadow gets shot or some thing and dies, Lemmie know what you all think. thanks for reading! Review and I need Ideas, I'll take any thing. Until next time. Byyee!**

_** ~WingsRock~**_


	7. Plzz Read, I'm srry another AN

**Hey every one, It looks like Shax has won this battle. but umm... I probly wont be up dateing for awhile, My papa has cancer, he has lung cancer, I just think about all the good times we have had together and how he's always been there for me no matter what,and I know that they can probly cure it but they might not get it all... and he might pass away, but I don't know, I just found out today, so this is really tearing me up right now and I'm crying while I'm writing this but I'll try to up date soon really soon. But if some one would like to write the chapter for me and I will post them then that would be wonderful b/c I don't want to quit this story, not just yet. but if I have any volenteers then** **write it in your review or PM plzz. Thank you all, Until next time (I will update soon, I Promise), I'm sorry. :(**

_**~WingsRock~**_


	8. I'm back please read important

**Hey guys I'm back, I know it's been awhile since the last time I updated and I'm so sorry there has just been alot going on lately. I just wanted to say thank you all for understanding what I have been going trough lately and god bless you all. I will be trying to update regularly now, One of my reviewers will probably be helping with the next chapter and with the rest of the story but it all really just depends, And I can really use all the help I can get right now on this story, so if you have any ideas or any tips then feel free to PM me or put it in your review, so please don't be shy, I want to hear what you have to say.**

** And ummm...I'm kinda struggling right now mentally and physically right now because my papa the one I was telling you all about that had cancer, died and my dad told me I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral, that I had to go to school, that school is more important, and that I had already missed two days of school so I couldn't go to my own papa's funeral,and what is really tearing me up right now is that I didn't even get to see him or to even say goodbye, So I'm kinda not stable right now that's why I'm asking for all of the help I can get.**

**Thank you all once again for understanding and please do review and let me know if you have any ideas or tips please, thanks.**

_** ~WingsRock~**_


	9. Makeover!

**Hey guys, My friend gabbymcg12 wrote this chapter for me, and I just edited it here and there. But she is the girl that I told you all about that would be helping me with the story. Here is the next chapter, Hope you all like it. :)**

**_Max POV_**

_I was standing on the slick marble tile of the shower floor, rejoicing as the warm water as it ate away at my worry. Maybe having them stay for one night may not be so bad, nobody said I had to interact with them or be nice, but I guess it wont hurt to be nice to them for once._

_With a sigh I stepped out of the shower, braiding my long ropes of hair and throwing on a simple pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with red writing that said " Black Veil Brides" on the way down stairs I stopped by violets room and woke her up from her nap," While walking down the stairs I huged Violet close to my chest._

_I walked down the stairs, violet jumping for joy when she smelt the bacon Fire was cooking._

_"Mommy, are we having BLTs tonight?" She asked, her high voice rising even more with excitement._

_" Maybe Vi, you'll just have to wait and see." I replied with smile._

_" Mommy can you put me down please?, I wanna go ask Fire if we ar haveing BLT's'' She said_

_I placed her gently on the floor and smiled fondly at her as she waddled of towards the kitchen. A warm pair of olive arms wrapped around my waist and I turned, I was expecting to meet electric blue ones. All I got were to onx orbs staring at me with so much longing it sickened me, I roughly pushed Fang off of me ''What do you think you are doing'' I demanded. he just shrugged and stood there looking at me with a blamk look on his face, and with that I stalked off towards the living room, but little did I know what torture would ensue._

_As soon as I walked in the living room, I felt Dee's hand on my arm turning me towards her. I had no idea what she wanted, and therefore had no warning about what happened next._

_**Dee's POV**_

_I had Nudge hold Max down as I took out all of my hair supplies, she regarded it all with fear clouding her eyes._

_"Sorry Max, but I think you need a makeover, and a hair cut."_

_Max's eyes widdened even more, she said ''If you don't let me go right now, when ever I get out of theses restraints I'm goin to kill both of you very slowly and watch you sufer''. Well apparently a makeover was worse to her than having her best friend attack her and try to kill her, I would never understand Max. She had also told us that all of the old flock was crazy and judgemental, but Nudge was actually really nice. Speaking of Nudge, she had been the one to suggest this in the first place, and had just finished securing Max to the chair._

_I pulled out her hair tie, brushing out her long golden waves, I didn't understand her, she had such good looks, but she seemed to downplay them as much as possible._

_Once I had brushed her hair out to silky perfection, I took out some scissors. AS I got near her hair Max screamed out ''I swear to god! If you come with in an inch of my hair with those scissors I will personaly stab you with them!'' I was already scared to death about what she had said earlyer, So I just tried my best to ignore her.I carefully cut her hair angled towards the back with sidebangs in the front. I decided not to mess with her hair color since she already had natural highlights. I added a thin layer of ruby red lipstick to her lips, golden eyeshadow and mascara to bring out the golden flecks in her chocolate brown eyes. A little bit of blush to top it off and she was ready for a wardrobe with that I sent her off with Nudge and sat back to watch the magic happen. _

**Hope you all liked the chapter, I can't take all of the credit, my friend gabbymcg12 actually wrote this chapter but I just tweaked it here and there. So I just want to give a shout out to her real quick because she has been such a big help to me lately. And thank you gabbymcg12. Review and let us know what you think. We can use all the help we can get especially me. But please review leave ideas or tips if you have any. PM me if you have any questions or such. Thanks,next chapter will be up soon.**

** ~WingsRock~**


End file.
